Meet Glinda Mark
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Minka nhas a cosuin named Glinda, you think she'd be nice and sweet, right? Wrong! Glinda is alot meaner than Minka had explained. Now Blythe must try and make this rude monkey get along with others and become friends? Will she succeed? Who knows. Enjoy!


Here is CollinandMario's requeast of Blythe and Glinda. enjoy!

* * *

Blythe went down the dumbwaiter to meet her pet friends. She saw them all chatting and talking. "Hey, guys." She said. "Whatcha talkin about?"The pets surrounded Blythe. "Blythe! Blythe!" Pepper cheered. "There's good news!" Blythe kneeled down at them. "What is it?" Russell smiled. "We're all going to meet Minka's cousin, Glinda." Blythe smiled. "That's great guys! But..." She looked around. "Where is Minka anyway?"

The pets pointed to a corner. Minka looked depressed and upset... which was very unlike her.

Blythe walked over to her. "Minka." She said. "What's wrong?" Minka looked up at her with sad eyes. "My cousin is coming to visit." Blythe blnked. "Why would you be sad about that?" Minka grabbed her face and shook it. "Blythe!" She exclaimed. "You don't understand! Glinda is mean. She's rude, she's disrespectful, and she doesn't care who you are. That's why I'm sad that she's coming!

Blythe smiiled and gently took Minka off of her. "I'm sure she'll be nice." she said. Suddenly, the door opened and a man came in with a pet crate. Ms. Twombly smiled. "Why hello there." She said. "Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop. How may I help you?" The man smiled. "I just want you to take care of Glinda here." Minka groaned at the word, Glinda, and hid behind a chair. "But be careful though. " the man said. "Glinda may look cute, but she's a tough little monkey with a huge, fiery, fierce temper. But I'm sure you can handle it." Ms. Twombly smiled and noded. "I'm sure she'll enjoy it here. Have a good day sir." The man walked out.

Ms. Twombly placed the crate down and smiled. "Now all of you be nice Glinda, she's new." She said. And with that, she walked off. The pets all looked at the crate. Russell smiled. "Hi there." He said. "Welcome to Littlest Pet shop. We all play here. Well technically we're tooken care of here but," "And what are you? Some nerd ball with filthy claws comin out of his back?" "HUH?!"

A Brown monkey came out. She was brown, of course, and had a red ribbon In her hair, which was in a Mohawk. She sneered at everyone. She glared down at Vinnie. "so are ya gonna get me a pillow to sit on or what?!" She growled. Vinnie whimpered. "Sorry." He ran off and gave her a pillow. She plopped down on it. "People these days!" The monkey exclaimed. "They have no respect for other people. Mongoose!" Sunil blinked a bit. "You look like you know about herbs and medicine and all that useless crap. Go make me tea." Sunil glared at her. "You could at least say please." He said. The monkey snarled and kicked his balls and flipped him over. Everyone stared in shock at their injured friend. Pepper kneeled down to him. "are you ok?" She asked, worriedly. Sunil nodded and slowly got up. The monkey sneered. "Get off your lazy bum and make me tea!" Sunil slowly nodded and limped away.

Pepper glared at Glinda. "Listen here!" She said. "You better back off from my friends or else you'll be meetin the skunk claws." Glinda smirked. "You better get me some food or else you'll be meetin a fist in your face." Pepper began to growl. "I'm nobody's delivery girl." She said. Glinda snorted and pushed her. "Well then take a bath!" She snapped. "You're stinking up this dump. As if it isn't bad enough." Pepper gasped and glared at her.

Glinda stared at Blythe. "What are you gawking at?" She snapped. Blythe blinked. "You shouldn't be so mean to everyone." She said. Glinda snorted. "What are you? A push over?" Blythe was in shock by this monkey's mean words. How in the world was she related to Minka, she was so mean and Minka was so sweet. Blythe smiled. "I Just heard that you were coming over and..." Glinda interupted her. "Yeah,yeah." She said. "My cousin told you. Hopefully that dork isn't here. Anyways I'm bored. Gecko dude. Entertain me." Vinnie did what she asked him to do.

Blythe sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought." She said to herself.


End file.
